Three Little Words
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Starts at the end of Aliens in a Spaceship. Brennan is about to die and only one person is on her mind, and it's not who you'd think. Brennan/Cam FEMSLASH!
1. Getting Out Alive

Okay so originally this was going to be a one shot but it's kinda killer long now so I decided to break it up into some chapters! So please leave me some feedback and I'll post the next chapter! And with that here lies chapter 1! :-D

* * *

The moment Dr. Jack Hodgins had asked me if there was someone I wanted to say goodbye to, it dawned on me. I was in love with Camille Saroyan and now that I realized I may never see her again, the realization hit me. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. Love wasn't an emotion that I was comfortable expressing, but I felt as though the feeling had been present for a while. Camille made me feel things I had never felt before. I felt so connected to her, like she was my other half, it was almost as though, she made me complete. Things had been simple up until now, now it wasn't just sex, it was so much more. The realization was only hitting me now, because I may never get to see her again. That single thought pained me more than I would like to admit, and it led me to memories of that first night we had shared together.

Her dark eyes met my lighter ones, and a smile had crept up on her lips, that were lightly covered in my sweet cum. I smiled right back at her as she began to undo the buttons of my pale blue blouse, and soon her lips were leaving a trail of wet kissing along my stomach and the top of my breasts. Her eyes had moved to mine and she began to whisper, something softly and all I felt was her warm breath on my skin.

"You should wear this more often," She began indicating my top, "It makes those eyes of yours look even more beautiful," She added, and I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks, and I melted. We had laid there in complete silence and peace for a while, until she decided to button me up and take me home with her. She'd carried me to her car, leaving a few security guards to stare at us, but I didn't care and neither did she. The night was indescribable. When we had arrived at her apartment it wasn't long before we were both naked in her bed, pleasing each other.

It should not have been such a surprise that Camille was the only person on my mind when Hodgins asked the question, and yet, it was utterly terrifying, to think that I felt so strongly for Camille. I had to make it out of this car alive, or I would never have the chance to tell her what she meant to me. I snatched the offered piece of paper from his hand and began to scribble a quick note to the woman I was deeply in love with.

_Camille,_

_If you are reading this Jack and I must not have made it out alive, or you're snooping through my things, I'm sorry that I didn't realize this before, and even more sorry that I never got the chance to tell you in person. I love you Camille._

_Love,_

_Temperance_

The moment I finished placing the words on the paper I felt tears burn my eyes, and I quickly tried to push them back, but to no avail. Hodgins said nothing as the tears slid down my cheeks. I could not stop thinking about Cam, and I wondered if she was thinking about me. Did she think Hodgins and I were dead? Did she still have hope that we might be alive? The tears continued to stain my cheeks at the thought that she may not even care what happened to us. I continued my internal battle in silence before I was hit with a realization. I didn't want to die having not told anyone how I felt about Camille and Hodgins had confided in me, so maybe it would be okay to tell him the truth.

"I'm in love with her," I sobbed, and he shot me a rather strange look that clearly depicted his utter confusion. "I'm in love with Camille," I finished softly as yet another sob overwhelmed me. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around me and I sobbed into his shoulder for a few moments. Jack made no comments about my love for Cam, he only showed me understanding. After my sobs subsided I joined him in the backseat and we set off the explosion and the next thing I knew Booth was pulling me up to fresh air. I gasped as the air burned my lungs and I continued to take deep breaths enjoying the fresh air.

I watched in silence as Hodgins was pulled out as well, chaos surrounded me as Hodgins was pulled to the surface, in a combined effort by Angela, Cam, Booth and Zack. Angela and Zack were surrounding him and Cam stood up and gazed at the scene from afar. I was more than happy when I saw Angela lean in and kiss Hodgins, because of the happiness that crept into both of their features at the simple brush of lips. Booth had turned his attention back to me as I innocently gazed. His arms locked around me and mine wrapped around him and we stayed that way for a few moments before I began to wish that it was Camille with her arms around me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her approach and the moment she stood next to me Booth got up and walked away. She slowly began to sit next to me in the dirt and her arms surrounded me in a rather tight embrace and now out of the corner of my eye I saw Hodgins giving me a look.

"Please don't ever get kidnapped again," She whispered into my ear as she continued to squeeze me in an iron tight grip. "I'm so glad you're okay," She added and her grip loosened slightly. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead and soon after I placed my head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my hair. It felt so good to be in her warm embrace and I felt loved as her fingers continued to dance through my hair. I slowly lifted my head from her shoulder and my eyes locked on hers. We were so close to each other, our noses were touching and soon after our lips were as well, and the second we parted I stared at her in confusion. She had never wanted anyone to know that we were together and here she was kissing me in front of almost everyone that we worked with. "I don't care who sees us," She whispered softly before capturing my lips again. "I love you," She added softly as we broke apart again. I was gasping for air, but I didn't care how much my body needed oxygen right now, I needed her lips more than oxygen.

"Love you too Camille," I whispered in her ear the second after we separated. We sat there in silence, basking in the presence of each other, until Booth came back and the sound of an ambulance hit my ears. Seeley Booth walked over and the look I received from him was one of complete sorrow and it stung to see the expression. Moments ago he had been holding me in his arms and I had been enveloped in the happiness that was radiating off of his form. I had not a clue as to what had caused his sudden change in mood, but it bothered me. Booth insisted that Hodgins and I get checked out, and I went willingly too weak to put up a fight. Jack needed to be looked at more than I did, but I knew that Booth would never accept that argument, and so I went. Cam tightened her grip on me once again, as Hodgins and me were taken to a nearby hospital.


	2. The Couch

Okay so I'm posting chapter 2 now :-) I have the story finished right now :-) so if you wanna see the rest of it leave me some feedback and I'll post the rest!

Summary: Angela questions her best friend about her relationship with their boss and Brennan takes a trip down memory lane, recalling the first time she was with Cam. Brennan is afraid to go to sleep.

* * *

Booth never reappeared while I was being examined which seemed odd and it indicated that something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Angela came in to check on me at least though and Cam stepped out then to allow us time together. Angela updated me on Hodgins' condition, but after that the room became silent until Angela could no longer keep silent.

"So what's up with you and Cam?" She asked quite bluntly, yet enthusiastically. My face slowly contorted into a look of pure confusion. "Sweetie, why do you think Booth hasn't come in to see you?" I honestly didn't know why Booth hadn't come in to see me, but obviously Angela knew so I sat there in silence allowing her to continue. "Everyone saw you guys kissing," Angela finished, but I didn't understand what that had to do with Booth. Why would he have a problem with Camille and me kissing? "Just a few weeks ago you and Cam were constantly arguing and disagreeing about everything and anything, and it wasn't in that secret love kind of way Sweetie. I never saw this relationship coming Sweetie," She added softly before closing her mouth and reopening it to ask one last question. "How did this happen, I mean what did she do pick you up and throw you into bed?"

"Not exactly," I mumbled in response to her question. My cheeks were becoming a light pink and I could do nothing to stop them, as Angela looked at me, silently asking, "What do you mean, not exactly?" As I saw the words etched into her face I could feel my cheeks burning and I made to answer her question. "She threw me onto the couch in my office," I admitted softly. Angela's lips parted and formed an O shape and I allowed my lips to curve in a smile. Ange was completely shocked by what I had just told her.

Seconds later memories of that fateful evening flooded my mind. Camille had appeared in my office with a file in hand, a few lines were in need of my signature and as she made to hand it to me, our hands brushed together innocently and the file fell to the ground with a soft thud. Our fingers became entwined and we were both shocked to realize just how well they fit together. They continued to stay laced together for a few long minutes our eyes were locked on our hands for every second of that time. Her hands slipped from mine, and the moment they did I longed for the contact again. I looked into her dark eyes, softly pleading with her, until I felt her warm hands cupping the swell of my ass. She gave me a gentle squeeze before sliding her hands up to my hips, followed by a soft lift up, and soon my legs were tightly wrapped around her waist. My hips began to violently thrust in an attempt to get closer to Camille. I was so damn aroused and Camille's soft touching did nothing but excite me more. My panties were soaked and I was sure that my jeans were too. Cam carried me a few feet over towards my couch and threw me down on it and made quick work of my jeans and my panties.

A single digit began parting my folds and Cam groaned before slipping a digit inside of me. The digit roamed my slick walls and as it did so I heard Camille groan yet again. "So wet," She groaned, "And all for me," She added, making me whimper. The digit gently stroked my walls in an attempt to find my weak spots, and the second after she found one, the digit left me, and I was reduced to whimpering and pouting at the loss of touch. Soon though the finger was replaced by her soft tongue, delving into the depths of my slick velvety walls, and I began screaming in absolute pleasure. I was close and Cam knew it just as well as I did, and as such she removed her tongue, leaving me to whimper in frustration. Cam took a great deal of pleasure in eliciting the sound from me, but in the next second she was taking pleasure in something else. Her tongue gently took control of my throbbing clit and I was helpless against her, and soon her lips were surrounding my swollen muscle and I groaned at the pleasure it caused. She continued suckling, enjoying the sounds that spilled from my lips, before she decided to nibble at my sensitive muscle, causing yet another groan to escape from my lips. I could no longer control my body as Camille ran her tongue over my incredibly sensitive clit once again, before delving back into my slit. The strong strokes of her tongue brought me closer to release as she continued to rub my sensitive walls. My muscles began to clench around her tongue, expelling the muscle from my vagina, as my orgasm came over me. "Camille," I groaned and the sound I received was that of Angela's laughter.

My face became a deep red color at Angela's laughter and she just smiled. I had been so lost in the memory that I had forgotten that it was only a memory. "What has that woman done to you Sweetie?" Angela asked in a joking tone, but I seriously began to consider her question as Camille appeared in the doorway and she was wearing a smirk that matched the one Angela was wearing. "I heard my name," Camille whispered as she approached me. My face became flushed once again, and from the corner of my eye I saw Angela slip out of the door, leaving us alone again.

"What was that all about?" She asked gently, and in response I pulled her down to me and captured her lips. Her tongue quickly darted into my mouth and I groaned in response.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered into her ear as our lips parted.

"Come on," She whispered after a long period of silence, "You're going home with me," She added, as she lifted me into a sitting position. I sat on the bed as she removed the hospital gown and began to put me back in my dirt covered clothes. She was gentle and the moment I was fully clothed again she lifted me up off the bed and helped me stand up. She pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before placing her arm around me and leading me out of the room. I usually hated to be treated as if I was fragile, but right now, just having Camille's arm around me felt good and I was not going to argue with her. As we stepped through the doorway Angela and Booth came into view, and Camille told them that she was taking me home, before we took the elevator down to the exit. The fresh air burned my lungs, just as it had before, but it felt good nonetheless.

The car ride back to her apartment was made in comfortable silence. Camille held my hand in hers the whole time and that simple touch felt indescribable. She pulled into the parking garage at her building and slowly got out of the car and walked over to open my door and helped me up and for some reason I let her. She held my hand as we walked into the building and up into the elevator, and the gesture was innocent, and innocence was something that I rarely felt in a touch. She reached into her pocket for her key and I stood there still tightly grasping her hand while she unlocked the door. I sat down on her couch and she ran into the kitchen and my hand felt cold at the loss of touch, but the moment I felt her hand in mine again a my hand burned from the heat the touch caused. A cold water bottle was slid into my grasp as she once again left me alone on the couch. The sound of running water hit my ears moments later and she came back to me yet again, this time leading me to the bathroom where a tub full of warm bubbly water awaited me. Camille began to slowly tug my clothes off. The buttons of my blood red blouse were being undone by her slender fingers, she slid the material off of my shoulders and placed it on the side of the sink and soon she was unclasping my bra and laying it down on top of my shirt. My jeans and panties were added to the folded up pile of my clothes. I stood there completely naked for a moment just to tease her, before I stepped into the warm bath. I felt the dirt slip away as I washed my hair and body, and as Camille lifted me from the lukewarm water twenty minutes later, I watched the dirt go down the drain. Her hand reached out and cupped my breast, and as she wrapped a towel around me her palm brushed against my sensitive nipple.

"Stop it," I whispered as she continued to run her fingers along my breast. She shook her head and continued to caress me with her skilled touch. "I mean it, stop," I squealed, my attempt at being forceful, failing miserably, and she only smirked in response. I reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me, before pulling her lips to mine. Her hand fell from its position on my breast and the towel slipped to the floor, and pooled at my feet, as I pulled her closer. "Baby I'm tired," I said softly, the moment we pulled apart. She led me towards the bedroom and once we were there she began peeling her own clothes off, and I watched, enjoying the sight of her naked body. She reached out and secured her arms around me, keeping me in a tight embrace, as we headed towards the bed. We lay down together, her breasts gently rubbing against my back as she held me, and all I could do was smile at the light touch. "I love you," I whispered as I snuggled into her embrace, under the warm blankets. A large part of me was terrified that if I fell asleep none of this would be real, and Jack and I would still be in my car buried alive and running out of air. There would be no Camille, and I would be left wondering how things might have been. In the end though, my exhaustion outweighed my fear and my eyes slid shut.

I was asleep or at least I think I was, when I began to thrash in Camille's arms and she attempted to soothe me. "Temperance, it's okay, I'm right here Baby, no one is going to hurt you," She whispered in my ear as I shook with fear. Her attempt to soothe me had failed and I rolled over in her arms to face her so she could see the fear that I knew shown in my eyes. She didn't try to soothe me again, instead she grabbed my breast and all I could do was smile at the affectionate touch. That was just like her and I should have expected the soft touch. She continued to tease my breast with her hand and I groaned as she pinched my nipple. She continued to tease the aroused flesh for a few more moments, before becoming serious, "The gravedigger will have to pull you from my cold dead arms, before that bastard ever lays a finger on you again." She continued to hold me tight in her arms and even if it wasn't rational I felt safe.


	3. Catching the Gravedigger

Okay so yeah this is chapter 3 and it and chapter 4 are pretty close friends :-D so if you review I do have chapter 4 and 5 also! ;-)

* * *

The following morning I slid out of bed and Camille's warm embrace to go to the bathroom, and the moment I slipped out from under the warmth of the blankets I heard Camille groan in displeasure. Her eyes fluttered open and she was about to groan about my getting up when I told her I would be right back. When I returned I was quickly welcomed into her warm arms, "I didn't want you to leave," She complained and I just pressed my lips to hers in response. "Are you hungry?" She asked after we broke apart, and I smiled at her and nodded. Food sounded like a very good idea right now especially seeing as I hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Camille slipped out of bed and placed a quick kiss on my forehead, "I'll get us something to eat Baby," she whispered, before approaching her drawers and grabbing a pair of tight jeans and sliding them up over her slender thighs. She stared out the window for a moment and I eyed her curiously, but she said nothing and continued to slip on a tight black tank top. I forgot all about the window as I realized that she wasn't wearing any undergarments and a smile quickly graced my lips, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Like something you see Baby?" She questioned as she stepped closer to me.

I pulled her on the bed and grabbed her lips to mine in a searing kiss. My hands found her hips as my lips began to trail down her throat. I pulled away slowly, enjoying the sight of her pouty lips, before I changed our positions. She didn't like the fact that I was on top and she squirmed around underneath of me and all I could do was smirk. It was completely adorable to watch her struggle underneath of me, but after a few minutes I let her up, but only after I had captured her lips once again. She stood up and gave me a final kiss then she turned to leave, but before she could I responded to her question, "I look forward to taking those clothes off of you when you get back." She turned around and gave me a grin before exiting the room and soon I heard the slamming of the door.

Cam's POV

The moment after I slammed the door shut I pulled out my cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Booth," The special agent answered venomously, obviously he knew I was calling.

"It's her," I said softly before we disconnected.

Tempe's POV

After Camille left me I buried myself in the warm sheets, I was silently enjoying her sweet scent that lingered on the sheets. The scent made it feel almost as if she was there lying next to me, and I hugged her pillow, and the fruity smell of her shampoo filled my nostrils. I dozed off for what seemed like only a moment and when I opened my eyes again, my arms were tightly holding the pillow and I felt a pair of arms tightly locked around my waist.

"Camille," I whispered softly, but it wasn't Camille. The arms that were locked around my waist were weak, too weak to be Camille's.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to protect you anymore Dr. Brennan, she left you here all alone," The voice hissed into my ear and I shivered as a lump formed in my throat. I was enveloped in fear and I couldn't shake the feeling and I hated it more than anything else. I swallowed the lump in my throat before turning around and forcing myself to face the woman that had caused this overwhelming fear in every fiber of my being and I stared into her cold eyes for a long moment, before I managed to slap her face. "You'll pay for that lack of judgment Dr. Brennan," She growled as she rubbed her hand to her cheek. In one fluid motion she was holding my wrists together above my head and I was paralyzed by fear. Camille stepped into the room with Booth at her heel and she ran over to me immediately, tearing the other woman away and slamming her to the floor, she tried to wrap her arms around me but I pulled away.

"Temperance," Camille screamed as I ran out of the room, allowing Booth a nice view of my completely naked form. He had been momentarily stunned, but as he regained his composure he began the process of handcuffing Ms O'Connell and informing her of her rights. I continued to run towards the bathroom where my clothes lay in a neat folded pile on the sink, and I began the process of violently dressing myself as Camille continued to attempt an apology, but I ignored her as I buttoned up my shirt. "I'm sorry," She whispered and I looked up at her, my eyes were filling with tears, but I pushed them down and continued to pull my dirty clothes on. Once my clothes were on, I stormed out of the room and Cam was following me, but I quickly picked something up and ran from the apartment slamming the door behind me. Camille had known that, that woman was down there and hadn't told me, but she called Booth and make it easier for the woman to get into the apartment by leaving the door unlocked.

I felt as though I was leaping to a conclusion without any proof at all, but it all fit together. When Camille had left I never heard the click of the door locking, and she had been staring out that window for quite a few minutes before leaving. I shook the thoughts away and used the keys I had snatched to unlock the door of Camille's car and I drove out of the parking garage at a speed that was probably illegal. I reached the Jeffersonian in record time, and I pulled into my space in the parking garage. It felt weird to be here, two days ago I had been kidnapped in this very same garage, and fear began to take control over me again, when I remembered that the woman who had been responsible was arrested less than an hour ago. I took in my surrounding cautiously however, before slipping into the comfort of the museum. I headed towards my office and the moment it came into view, I felt myself become weak. I threw myself down on the couch, not even bothering to find my clean clothes that were in the closet, and I allowed the sobs I had chocked back to overwhelm me. I had believed that Camille really loved me, and now that I had put my heart out on the line it hadn't gotten smashed and my trust broken. This was why I never allowed myself to get close to people they always leave you in worse condition than when they found you. I looked up after a long period of time, and realized that Angela was standing in the doorway. She looked sympathetic as she opened her mouth to speak to me, and I hoped she came bearing some wisdom that was out of my grasp.

"You stole her car," Angela stated quite bluntly, a hint of a smile, playing on her lips, and I nodded as she approached me. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked the question in a way that only she could. It wasn't a question, she was really telling me that I had all the time I needed to tell her what happened, but she wasn't going to go anywhere until she knew. Angela was now seated on the couch next to me, and I was leaning against her shoulder. My body shook with sobs as I told her about what had happened this morning, and she listened to me without saying a single word.

"How could she have done that to me?" I asked as more tears started to fall, and I gripped Angie's shoulder tightly as I sobbed. "Camille knew, she knew that, that woman was out there, and she knew she was a suspect, and she still left me alone," Angela had been there for me so many times, but I was sure that I had never cried this much before. "And she left the door unlocked," I added angrily.

"That was for Booth," A voice whispered from the doorway, and I saw Camille standing there. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt Baby," She whispered sadly. Angela looked at us both and I could tell that she was debating whether to leave us alone or not, and I nodded and she gave me a quick squeeze before exiting my office leaving us alone. I continued to sit, silently on my couch as Cam approached, with a small bag in her hand, and sat next to me. She had actually gone to get me breakfast like she said she would, and I felt a slight pang of guilt for doubting her. Things remained completely silent between us, and I could tell that Cam was contemplating her words, but when she turned and looked into my eyes, I could tell that words had failed her. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I quickly relaxed into the touch, one of her hands slowly slid up to cup my cheek, before she leaned in and kissed me. The soft brush of our lips gave me more than words ever could, and when we pulled apart, I smiled at her. She returned the gesture, "I love you Tempe," She whispered as I placed my head on her shoulder.


	4. Home

This takes place right where chapter 3 left off! :-) PLEASE leave comments!! :-D

* * *

We sat there for a while, in silence, before she asked if I wanted to go home, and I nodded against her shoulder. "Or," She began, "I could just take you on the couch, again," She whispered, and I looked up at her instantly becoming a deep red. My lips slowly curved into a wicked grin, as she licked her lips. Memories of that evening, a few short weeks ago, flooded my consciousness, as Camille slowly began to press me into the cushion. My eyes slid shut as she began to unbutton my shirt, the same way she had the last time we were in this position. I could vaguely recall the light touches of her fingers as they brushed against my skin while unbuttoning my shirt. My skin was set ablaze by her hot touch.

"Not here Camille," I whispered as her fingers were hovering about the clasp of my bra. "Home," I whispered, and she slowly began to get to her feet, allowing me to sit myself up. I managed to stand up slowly and as I did my arm wrapped around her waist, and I startled her by lifting her up off the ground and throwing her over my shoulder. I began carrying her to the car quickly, leaving little time for her to protest my decision. Moments later I was placing her in the passenger's seat of the car and speeding out of the parking lot, at a speed that I was sure could not be legal. We stayed silent throughout the entire drive, and before I knew it, I was pulling into my space in my apartment building's car garage. Once again I lifted Camille up and threw her over my shoulder and carried her upstairs to my second floor apartment. I slid my key into the lock quickly and soon the door was sliding open and just as soon I was slamming it shut and relocking it. My legs quickly carried us to the bedroom and I threw Camille down on the bed, before attacking her neck with my lips. Every inch of exposed skin became victim to my blunt teeth and my swollen lips. Her breasts were taunting me beneath the tight fabric of her tank top. The two were dying to be exposed and I peeled her top off in one quick fluid motion before attacking her hardened nipples.

"Tempe," She squealed, obviously pleased by my tongue's ministrations. I continued to swirl my tongue along the surface of her hardened nipple, continuing to tease it, before taking it between my lips and suckling and nibbling at it roughly, eliciting a loud moan from Camille. Her soft voice interrupted my gentle ministrations, "Tempe, please," She was begging, and the thought of Camille begging brought a smile to my face. My hands slid down to her hips as I parted her thighs with my knee, and I could feel her arousal seeping through her tight jeans.

"You're all ready for me," I whispered as I popped open the button and slid down the zipper, before tugging the garment off and tossing it to the floor. Her wet swollen lips were too hard for me to resist and I slipped my tongue between them. "So wet," I groaned as my tongue began to draw patterns along her slick walls. The pleasured sounds I received in response only encouraged me to slip my tongue out of her slick walls and swirl it around her swollen clit. I took her clit between my lips and suckled at the sensitive bundle of nerves, as she groaned and writhed around on the bed. Her hands had become buried in my hair and now she was gripping my head tightly in a vain attempt to bring me closer to her needy clit. I used my blunt teeth to bit down on the bundle of extremely sensitive nerves and she screamed in pleasure. The sweet sounds she released nearly made me cum. I quickened my strokes around her clit, before delving into her tight pussy again. My tongue stroked her deeper and faster than before as my thumb roughly stroked at her very needy clit. I could feel my own clit throbbing with each stoke of my tongue. My arousal made me weak and I moved my free hand down to relieve myself. The button and zipper of my jeans were quickly undone as I moved my fingers under the hem of my panties to my wet entrance. I quickly began stroking my clit with my thumb and pumping my slick entrance with two digits and I groaned at the new sensation.

"Temperance," I heard Camille growl, and I knew I'd been caught. Her hands released the tight grip they had on my head and she placed them on my shoulders instead, and pulled me up to her. When our breasts rubbed together gently she took her hand and grabbed my now frozen hand, that was dripping with my arousal and she placed the two digits into her hot mouth and she groaned as she tasted me.

"Oh fuck," I cried as she grabbed my lips to her own, tasting herself on my lips. My hips began to buck uncontrollably and she met me with wild thrusts of her own, encouraging our clits to rub, and the friction created the most amazing sensations. I was so damn close and I knew that Cam was just as close if not closer to orgasm. I continued to thrust my hips to meet hers and the friction between us continued to increase until both of us were screaming. I collapsed against her, and she held me tightly against her chest, and she gave me a tight squeeze leading me to smile. I felt her lips gently press against my forehead, as our bodies finally were under our control again.

"I love you Temperance," Camille whispered and I smiled once again at her sweet words. My stomach decided to release a loud sound as we were basking in post orgasmic bliss in silence, and I blushed. Camille slowly began to move underneath of me and I groaned in protest as she climbed out of bed. "I am going to get you something to eat," She whispered, but I reached out to her and pulled her back into my arms where she belonged.

"Don't leave," I whispered sadly. The two simple words were laced with fear and I knew Camille heard the emotion in my voice.

"I won't," She whispered back. "I'm going into the kitchen to find something," She added softly before jumping out of my arms and walking towards the door, leaving me with a very nice view of her ass. I grinned to myself as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. A few short moments later the sound of my blender startled me.

"Oh god Camille what the hell are you doing?" I mumbled to myself as the blender continued to sound. The sound finally stopped and soon Camille was returning to the room with a very large glass filled with a thick orange colored substance, and a liquid trail running between her breasts. My eyes followed the trail until it stopped just above her navel. She placed the glass in my hands, but I was watching the liquid that was continuing to drip down her body. The moment I noticed the glass in my hands I placed it on the bedside table and placed my hands on Camille's warm breasts. I slowly began to run my tongue along the sweet mango flavored path until it was gone and I was licking my lips savoring the sweet taste. "Taste so good," I growled and she offered me a warm smile in response before placing the glass back into my hands for a second time. I watched as she situated herself right next to me on the bed and I wrapped an arm around her as I swallowed the delicious mango flavored smoothie that Camille had made for me. I soon placed the half full glass back on the table as I grabbed Camille and held her closer to me.

"I need you," My voice was so incredibly low and as I spoke the words I barely recognized the voice as my own, and I was quickly aware of her reaction to the sound. "I am so wet for you," I added and she shivered at the sound of my voice, before I noticed the smirk she wore. "Are you going to punish me?" I asked, allowing the words to burn her ear.

"I want you to give me a show Baby," She groaned huskily, "You should only touch yourself for me," She added after a second. If Cam wanted a show I would not be able to deny her of that, and as such I slowly began undoing my shirt buttons. I threw the garment to the floor when all the buttons were undone and I made quick work of my bra, and it followed my shirt to the floor. Camille's attention was on my recently revealed breasts, particularly my hardened nipples. I slowly managed to lay myself down on the bed as Camille stood watching as I took one of my very aroused nipples between my thumb and forefinger and rolled it around for a few moments before placing the bud between my lips and suckling. I released a deep throaty groan as I bit down hard on the puckered flesh, and Camille released her own groan as she watched.

"Oh God Camille," I screamed as I continued to pleasure myself. The dampness between my legs was driving me insane, and I began moving my hand down towards my crotch in response. "I'm so wet for you Baby," I groaned as I slid a lone digit into my wet folds. "Feels good Baby, so good," I cried as I began pumping myself with the one finger. I allowed my thumb to roughly stroke my clit as I added another digit and the two began to curl inside my slick walls. I was so close to the edge, but I wasn't quite there yet and I knew what could help get me there and so I started sit up, but as I hit my g-spot I collapsed back onto the bed. "Oh fuck," I screamed "Right there Baby," I shouted as I continued to stroke my spot. "Don't stop," I cried as I made a great effort to sit myself up again, and reach into the drawer of the bedside table. Camille was just standing there, watching my every move like I was her prey and her eyes were glazed over with pure lust as she stoked herself. My hand quickly grabbed the vibrant pink colored dildo and seconds after my hand grabbed it, I had slid it into my slick pussy. I squirmed at the sensation of the large object that was now stroking my slick walls. "Feels so good," I whimpered as it rubbed against my sweet spot. My hand picked up the already quick pace while my thumb continued to stoke my very swollen clit. I was so fucking close to the edge, and my muscles were starting to spasm as I gave myself one final stoke. My eyes squeezed as I spilled everywhere, my orgasm coating the sheets. I panted for breath and slowly began to open my eyes as I came down from my high only to notice that Camille's hand had stopped its motions and she was staring at me. I gave her a smile before slowly lifting myself up, and I held my hand out for her and she quickly took it.

"Did you like the show?" I whispered in her ear and she just nodded and I smiled. "I love you," I whispered before pushing her down underneath of me onto the sticky sheets. My hand was busy sliding between her thighs and the extreme arousal that awaited my hand brought a huge grin to my lips. "It looks like I should take care of you, Sweetie," I whispered as I slid two slender fingers into her heat, and she only gasped in response. The dildo I had used earlier to please myself had fallen on the bed next to me and as I reached out for the sticky object I felt Camille squirm under my touch. She was so close to release now and I knew I couldn't tease her, so I dropped the object and began to lean down close to her very welcoming entrance. My tongue picked up where it left off earlier and I felt her muscles tighten around me more with every soft stroke.

"Temperance please," I heard her groan, and I complied. I allowed my tongue to dart out of her warmth and begin quickly stroking her needy clit. Her body was beginning to spasm as I began to suckle at the needy muscle, and moments later she was riding the pleasurable waves of her orgasm. I smiled as she began to still and I wrapped my arms around her as I collapsed next to her. Slowly her head cuddled into my chest, and my fingers began playing in her dark hair.

"I think we need to shower," I whispered into her ear and I felt her nod before turning to look me in the eye and smirk. "No not like that," I added with a smile, before attempting to lift her up, but she ended up straddling me instead. Her lips were curved into a grin at our position, but as I made the attempt to lift myself up I ended up on top of her. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers before getting up. "Come on," I whispered tugging her hand and leading her towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later we were both out of the shower and getting dressed. Watching Cam search through my drawers for clothing was entertaining. When she was finally was standing in front of me in a pair of my boy shorts and a tank top, it was hard not to throw her back into bed. She gave me a look as I stood there in a pair of long pants and a tank top. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my waist and I smiled at her pleasantly.

"Are you hungry?" Camille asked and I only nodded in response. Camille leaned in quickly placing a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away from me. "Do you want to get a pizza or something Sweetie," She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. I nodded before sitting down next to her and laying my head on her inviting shoulder. Her fingers began curling strands of my damp hair as we silently enjoyed one another's company. She said something else to me after a few silent minutes, but I wasn't paying any attention. "Temperance," She whispered in response to my continued silence. "Veggies on the pizza or meat," She whispered softly in my ear. The feeling of her hot breath in my ear made me perk up a little bit and smile.

"One of each," I finally responded and she stood up slowly. "You order the pizza and I'll change the sheets," I whispered and she left the room while I took the sheets off the bed and threw them on the floor in a heap, before grabbing the clean ones from the closet. After a few minutes I had replaced the sheets with a clean set and I was headed down the hallway to start the washer. It took another few minutes for the washer to fill and I threw the bed clothes in, before walking away to meet Camille on the couch.

I situated myself next to her and we both sat there silently awaiting our dinner. Camille had placed two cold beers in amber colored bottles on coasters, on the table in front of us and once in a while one of us would reach out to grab their bottle. The minutes of silence did not drag by as if uncomfortable, but they flew by and soon there was a knock on the door signaling to us that our pizzas had arrived. Camille had place thirty dollars on the table along with the beers earlier and I reached out to pick it up as the door was tapped yet again. I stood and walked slowly towards the door and Camille followed me for some unknown reason, and as I turned the knob, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. The man on the other side of the door looked shocked as he gazed at us from the hallway, and I guessed that he had not been prepared to see two women answer the door.

"Um," He stumbled, "Your total is 25.69," He said regaining some composure. I handed him the money and he handed me the two boxes, and as I thought he was going to leave he began to speak. "Are you two," He began and my eyes widened in surprise and Camille's grip on me tightened, but only one arm was now around my waist, the other was reaching up towards by chest, and I soon felt her hand cupping my left breast protectively.

"We are," She growled before slamming the door and leaving me completely startled. I turned to look at her questioningly, but she didn't respond to my glance and instead grabbed the pizza from my hands and placed it on the table. "I'm going to get another beer, you want one?" She asked and I nodded as she turned and headed for the kitchen. The moment she returned I gave her yet another questioning glance, but this time she actually responded. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you," She whispered and I smiled at her. I could take care of myself and that was something she already knew, and because of that she had thought that I would get angry with her if she said what was on her mind, but I actually did find her trying to protect me to be rather sexy.

The evening continued as we sat on the couch and nibbled at our pizza and took a sip of beer. Nothing needed to be said between us, we were comfortable sitting in silence and as we finished eating, we cleaned up our leftovers in silence. Everything was put away with care and then we turned off the lights and headed towards the warmth of the bedroom.

"I love you," Camille whispered as we began to cuddle up together, and my lips moved to repeat her words, but she swallowed them with a kiss. "I know you love me too," She whispered before placing her head on my chest and pulling the comforter up to cover us fully.


	5. Like a Brother

Final chapter  
Summary: It's time to go back to work. Booth and Brennan talk about Brennan's relationship with Cam and Booth confesses that he is jealous of Cam, Angela and Brennan have some talking time, and my favorite desk sex!

Please leave reviews!! :-D

* * *

Camille's soft voice woke me in the morning, "You're glowing," She whispered into my ear and I snuggled my head into her chest, before opening my eyes. I looked up briefly to see her smiling down at me and I silently returned the gesture. "You have the most beautiful afterglow," She whispered as I apparently charmed her with my smile. "It looks like somebody took good care on you last night," She added and I gave her yet another smile, and I noticed that she had quite the afterglow herself.

"Yeah well it looks like someone took good care of you too," I whispered before leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Are you hungry," I asked softly and quickly received a nod and we slowly picked ourselves up and head towards the cold pizza that awaited us in the kitchen. We silently ate the recently heated pizza, but as we both finished chewing and placed the plates in the sink Camille decided to break the silence.

"Sweetie," She began, "I don't want you doing anything at work today, you really should be here relaxing, but I don't want to leave you alone and…" I cut her off with a kiss, but the second we parted she started speaking again. "If you need to sign anything that's okay, but," I cut her off again with yet another kiss and this time she didn't pull away. We parted and we slowly walked back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day ahead. Camille had feared that I would protest, but surprisingly I felt no need to, what she had suggested was reasonable and I could agree to it. I watched as she reached into my closet and found her own clothes and I smiled. When she was completely dressed she was in the bathroom and I realized that I needed to stop looking at her and finish dressing myself. "Come on," She whispered upon entering the bedroom again as I slipped my shoes on. "We have got to get going Sweetie," She added with an award winning smile and I returned the gesture as she walked out of the room.

"Hey wait Camille, I still have to brush my teeth," I grumbled as I headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. Three minutes later she was in my sight again waiting for me on the couch looking rather impatient. "Let's go," I whispered and we began the journey down to her car. The moment we pulled out of the lot, I made the decision that this trip was not going to be made in silence. "I want you to move in with me," I said feeling rather impulsive as we stopped at a red light and she turned to look at me for a second. The light turned green and she still had said nothing, "Move in with me?" It was a question this time, but still she remained silent until we were in the parking garage again. "Camille," I began softly, "I really want you to move in with me," I said once again as we got out of the car. She started walking ahead of me and I began chasing after her, "Camille!"

"No," She whispered when I finally caught up to her, but the answer wasn't spoken negatively, it was just a rejection of my offer and it suggested a second option. "We should find someplace bigger," She said with a smile. The moment after her words were out she pulled me closer and kissed me, and soon the feeling of her tongue rubbing against mine overwhelmed me and I groaned. All too quickly though oxygen became an issue and we parted, but just as quickly I took her hand in mine and we continued to my office only to stop ten feet away from the door. We turned to face each other and her hands wrapped themselves around my waist and mine wrapped around hers. Our lips met softly at first, but things grew heated quickly and I was just about to wrap my leg around her when we parted. "Tempe if you had done that, we wouldn't have even made it to your office," She whispered, just before leading me the rest of the way to the office where Booth was waiting.

"Good morning ladies," He greeted from his position against my desk. Cam's arm was protectively wrapped around me and it didn't take Booth long to notice this. I knew that Camille's simple gesture was affecting his mood, even if he tried to pretend like it wasn't, "I need to speak with Bones in private Cam," Booth added in a way that he hoped was not rude. Cam got the hint and quickly left the office closing the door behind her.

"Morning Booth," I said softly as I passed him and sat at my desk. I pressed the button on my computer and I waited as it began to start up. I knew that Booth wanted to say something, most likely about my relationship with Camille, so I waited patiently for him to speak.

"Bones, why didn't you tell me?" The question he asked was simple enough, but I became defensive at his words.

"Why didn't I tell you what Booth?" I asked rather harshly, "_My_ relationships are none of _your_ business," I added just as harshly, but the change in Booth's expression allowed me to soften my tone, "Seeley, I'm sorry," I whispered softly as I saw the hurt look in his eyes. He slowly nodded to accept my weak apology and I smiled. I hadn't meant for my words to hurt him but obviously they had and I felt terrible about it.

"I thought we were partners Temperance," He whispered, "And partners share things," He added softly. I was about to tell him once again that my relationship with Camille was none of his business, but he began speaking again. "I understand that your relationships are none of my business, I just thought that you were…" I cut him off right there.

"Heterosexual?" I questioned and he replied with a nod. "Don't assume things like that Booth, I know that you've never seen me with a woman before now, but still," I paused for a moment, "I am sorry if my sexuality offends you Booth, but it's who I am and if that is something you cannot accept then, I don't think we can continue to work together," I finished in a rather serious tone.

"Bones, I can accept that, it's just," I watched as he paused searching for the right words, "I guess I'm just a little jealous," He finished softly as if embarrassed.

"I know that you and Cam," I began to say but he cut me off.

"No, I'm jealous that Cam is with _you_," He said softly and it suddenly came to me. After Booth had seen Camille and I kiss the other day he hadn't been back to see me and 'Oh God,' I thought, but instead of speaking I pulled Booth to me and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Booth," I whispered as my eyes began to fill with tears and he squeezed me tightly. "You're like a brother Booth and that's all," I whispered as we pulled apart and he gave me a weak smile in return. "An overprotective brother," I added with a smile and he returned it and grabbed me again. This time when we pulled apart I pecked his cheek and he turned pink. When I was with Booth I felt safe and loved, but it was only in a family way, Special Agent Seeley Booth was my family. We shared one final hug before he informed me that he had to leave, and I pecked his cheek once again before allowing him to leave, and ten minutes after he had left Angela walked into my office.

"How did things go with Booth?" She asked and I looked at the floor in response, "Sometimes I wonder about you Sweetie, that man has been head over heels for you for such a long time and you had no idea," She said with a smile. "He sees that look of complete adoration that Cam receives from you, and he wishes that that's how you looked at him," She finished softly and I knew she was right.

"I know that Ange," I whispered sadly, tears were beginning to form in my eyes but I refused to let them spill. "Booth is like family though, the relationship we have, it's," I paused for a moment searching for the perfect way to word what I wanted to say, "It's like the relationship that I wish I had gotten to have with Russ," I finished sadly. Ange came and placed a comforting arm around me and we sat on the couch. She sat with me all morning and we talked about everything and nothing all at the same time, and it felt good to just sit and talk with her. Then as noon approached we went out and had lunch together, and by that time she could not contain her happiness about her new relationship with Jack. "He really does love you Ange," I told her after lunch and she could only smile.

After lunch I was left alone in my office. I sat at my computer reading articles to pass the time between Cam's little visits and by the time six came around, I ran to Camille's office in hopes of leaving the Jeffersonian, something that I had never done before. She was shutting down her computer when I walked in, she looked up at me and I smiled. She placed her laptop in its case right before I walked over to her and lifted her out of her chair.

"Tempe," She screamed as I took her by surprise, but I quickly silenced her with a kiss. I looked around the office and realized that her desk was completely clear now and I gently placed her down on it before straddling her. My hands quickly moved to the button of her pants undoing it before sliding the zipper down and thrusting my hand into her damp panties, "So it's okay if we have sex in my office, but not in yours?" She questioned and I only nodded in response before slipping two digits into her heat. I groaned as her warmth enveloped my two slender fingers, and I soon added my thumb to the mix to stroke her swollen clit. Soon I felt her hand undoing the button and zipper on my blue jeans before slipping into my wet folds.

"Oh god Temperance you're so wet," She cried out as her fingers began rubbing my slick walls. I groaned at the incredible sensations that were coursing through my body as we continued to stroke each other.

Her muscles were beginning to clench around my fingers when I leaned in to whisper something softly in her ear, "Are you ready," I whispered and she nodded. Slowly I took her clitoris between my thumb and forefinger and pinched the swollen muscle, and she spilled right into the palm of my hand. Her one hand was still buried in my panties with two soft slender fingers curled up inside of my walls while the other was squeezing my ass rather tightly as the final waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. I began to slowly ease my fingers out of her warmth and removed my hand from her panties. I slowly placed each of my sticky fingers to my lips and suckled at her sweet taste as she calmed beneath me. "I love you," I whispered softly into her ear and she smiled in response, before softly adding an 'I love you too'.


End file.
